


MCYT Angsty One-Shots

by funeebuneehat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Karl Jacobs-centric, Karlnapity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Near Death, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funeebuneehat/pseuds/funeebuneehat
Summary: Dream SMP + pain + angst with little comfort = this fic.Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 13





	MCYT Angsty One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> TW for blood + descriptions of injury!
> 
> Chapter title from Everything is Temporary (Sticks and Stones) by Cavetown.

Screams rip through the smoky air, blasts still firing off into the distance where the explosive trail led off further away. Craters sunk into the ground where it was torn apart by the bombs, the smog thick where they had gone off. 

L’Manburg, once a thriving nation. Now only carnage lay in its wake.

Pounding footsteps lead Karl to the center of the wreckage. He isn’t sure whether his hearing’s gone or he just can’t hear over the thudding of his heart. All he knows is the last he saw of his fiancee was when he left to attend Tubbo’s inauguration, only shortly after the war.

He thought it was over.

The three of them returned home with glee written all over their faces. The Dream SMP was back at peace. They could rest easy in El Rapids, snuggle up on the sofa with popcorn, Alex making snide remarks in Spanish when they couldn’t translate, Sapnap and his pride refusing to be the little spoon. Wake up in the mornings with the sun shining through the windows as Karl recalled the whimsical dreams he had that night.

“Alex!” He screams as he nears ever closer. He catches glimpses of others around the wreckage; Tommy clinging to Tubbo like he was his lifeline, wiping blood from his head, Puffy calling out frantically for her “duckling”, faint broken sobs from Phil as he cradled his dead son in his arms inside the blown apart button room.

It was too much. It was too much.

But he had to keep going.

Screams tear from his throat as he calls out for Alex, knees bloody as he trips repeatedly onto rocky ground. His legs shake beneath him, grip on the earth uneasy as he stumbled forward. He’s vaguely aware of other pains in his body, but his body’s pumping with adrenaline and he’s  _ got  _ to find Alex, he’s got to, he’s got to-

“KARL!” 

He turns so fast he almost suffers whiplash. Caught by the sight of Sapnap staggering over to him, heavily limping. Karl sprints to catch his lover by the shoulders before he collapses, white bandana bloodied by a cut on his face, sobbing as he does.

They fall to the ground, embracing so tight Karl struggles to breathe, but he’s reminded Sapnap’s here, he’s okay, he was sure he would be as El Rapids was far from L’Manburg but it was okay to be reminded, he’s here. He’s here.

“Alex,” He chokes out the words, hiccupping as he gasps in breaths. Urgency pulls them back up, off the torn ground that cuts into their skin. They advance further into the carnage, where the smoke is slowly clearing, lightening the heaviness of his lungs. 

They scream to no avail, calling hysterically for the boy who was always so filled with energy, the loudest in the room. The boy who made himself known, who lit up your day as soon as you saw him. 

And it’s only when they hear weak cries, they find Alex trapped under crumbled remnants of a building.

Karl chokes down a sob as he falls to the ground, tearing away at the rubble that crushed the boy underneath, hands and knuckles bloodied with the effort. Their breathing is ragged, hoarse with screaming, and Alex’s pained whimpers are barely audible through the wreckage.

Together they wrench away the bricks and slats that pinned him down, and his head came into view, blood running down his face. His eyes were clamped shut, tear trails glossy on dirtied skin, breathing heavy and irregular, heaving his chest. 

Sapnap swears frantically as he tears away debris that unearths Alex’s mangled legs, leaving the bricks he pulls away streaked with blood. Every movement that jostles his legs pulling strangled shrieks from the boy, hyperventilating gasps that pull painfully at Karl’s heart as he tries to  _ get him the fuck out. _

And they do, and he’s okay, he’s alive, he will be okay. He will.

He will, he will, he will. He will.

Karl rips at his shirt to form a tourniquet, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding that soaks through Alex’s shirt. As the bleeding never ceases Karl only sobs harder, as the other slips from consciousness. Sapnap screams out hysterically for someone to help, voice cracking with the irregularity of his breathing.

Tears slip down his face, and he can taste the salt and the following sting on his bloody lips, hyper-aware of every sense he has as he tries so frantically to cease the blood from the broken boy beneath him. The coppery smell makes him feel so fucking sick.

He’s so lost in the motions, ripping fabric from his own shirt to put pressure on Alex’s wounds, as he writhes beneath him and it breaks his heart, and the blood soaks through onto his hand, and he isn’t aware of approaching footsteps, Puffy falling to the ground beside him to aid with deft fingers.

Sam rushes over to help, first-aid kit gripped in hand, and the four of them lift Alex’s limp body, Sam taking the lead because the other two can barely stand. They pull him over to land that was narrowly missed by the explosions, placing him down on soft grass.

A soft hand gently pulls him away from the scene, and he shrieks and protests hysterically, unable to process more people arriving to the scene because all he can focus on is Alex, his fiancee, the boy he loves so fucking much, painting the grass he laid on red.

The earth spins beneath him, and he fails to ground himself back to reality with Sapnap sprinting to catch him, and the last thing he sees before darkness consumes him is L’Manberg’s doctor tending to him.

He collapses with the knowledge that Alex will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I'm gonna try write one of these every day, uh... it's gonna be very inconsistent, but I'm gonna try! :]
> 
> comments + kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
